Burning the midnight oil
by aomelovespuppy
Summary: Kagome lies awake in the middle of the night remembering her lonely nights before marrying Inuyasha. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters, they are the property of the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

So, this is a little smutty piece that I couldn´t get off my head. I should be ashamed of my dirty mind, just tell me if it was too much.

WARNING: ADULT CONTENT, IF YOU DON´T ENJOY THIS KIND OF MATERIAL, PLEASE DON´T READ IT.

The sound of a howling wolf in the distance woke her up and she stood in her futon wide-eyed and restless for a couple of minutes. She should feel more tired after an exhausting session of what she could only describe as marathon sex if she ever had one.

She looked to her right, trying to make out the form of her slumbering, naked husband in the darkness of the moonless night. It was the first time she saw him more than nod off on such a night, years of loneliness and mistrust had taught him it was better to remain alert until he regained his strength.

But tonight, he couldn´t, too relaxed and spent to avoid falling asleep. She supposed they were both to blame for this, even when he had made it crystal clear he wanted to get home early before anyone could notice the change. During the years they had been apart, no one in the village, outside his close friends, had found out his secret, and he wanted it to remain a secret.

They had left the temple early, with lady Kaede´s blessing, and prepared an early supper. There was still plenty of sunlight when they had started fooling around. Inuyasha wanted to be done before sunset. They were already bathing after the second round, but one thing led to another and they ended up having a third round.

Kagome sighed, just remembering it had made her nipples harden. Absentmindedly, she moved her left hand to her breasts and gently rubbed the toughened peaks over the fabric of her sleeping yukata, recalling how good it felt to have her husband touching, licking and biting them. All that abuse had left them sensitized and tender.

She sighed again when she recognized the warm sensation crawling from her belly downward and she used her other hand to move aside the fabric and give free access to her fingers. She found she was wet again, very gently she spread her labia and dipped two fingers in her now drenched core. She bit her lower lip to prevent a moan from escaping. A somber thought crossed her mind for a moment, she hadn´t touched herself since she had jumped into the well and was reunited with Inuyasha, but she could still remember the lonely nights in her bed, alone, when she would desperately seek relief thinking of him and wishing it were his hands over her body and his cock inside her.

She disregarded the sad memories and took her fingers out of her pussy and into her mouth, licking them and tasting both of their juices coating them. She had been alone then, but Inuyasha was right here beside her now and she needed him.

She moved to her right side, sliding one of her legs between both of his while her hands traced the lines of his abdomen, up to his chest to rub lightly against his nipples.

"Mmmm", she heard him mumble still asleep.

His hoarse voice turned her on, more than she already was. Seeing that he did not react, Kagome licked the side of his neck, nibbling her way to his now human earlobe.

"Wakey wakey."

She spoke low in his ear, trying to sound sexy but not sure if she had succeeded.

She proceeded with her licking, kissing and nibbling on his ear, alongside his neck down to his perfectly chiseled chest while one of her hands moved under the covers up to the patch of soft curly hair that guarded his penis. Once they reached its destination, her nimble fingers began to work him, gentle stroking the warm, velvety skin the way she knew he was likely to respond. She knew she was no expert, but during the last couple of months, she had learned a few things that would guarantee her a swift response. For example, she now knew that sucking on his fluffy puppy ears would turn him to soft putty on her hands while other parts of him would harden in contrast. She knew that pressing her breasts to his back would make him growl in pleasure and how her hands massaging his balls while she sucked hard up and down his thick length would make him come within seconds.

"Kagome." she could almost hear the frown in his voice but his hips bucking against her hands and the rapidly growing erection under her digits told her he wasn´t mad at all.

"It´s the middle of the night woman, didn´t you have enough of this?"

"I did then, but now I want more."

She moved her lips from his chest to his own lips, kissing him deeply, burying her tongue in his mouth, until he finally kissed her back, sucking on her tongue and biting on her lips before giving her any kind of reprieve.

With her mouth free again, she could moan as loud as she had wanted, and she did, while she humped his left leg, soaking his skin and making him thoroughly aware of the intensity of her need.

Inuyasha felt the drowsiness leaving him as he felt more and more aroused by the woman by his side. He smirked as he turned on her back, spreading her legs with both of his hands and placing them on his shoulders.

"You know, there´s one thing I been wanting to do and tonight is the perfect time."

He started licking his way from her calves to her thighs and when he was getting near her crotch, he would alternate to the other leg, teasing her and purposely avoiding the place where she wanted his mouth. Even in his human night, he could smell the spike in her scent telling him she was ready for him.

He moved one of his hands, that had been occupied pinching her nipples and rolling them between his fingers, to her mouth dipping two fingers inside and letting her suck on them as she liked to do with his cock.

Once he felt his fingers wet he took them off her mouth and into her pussy, making her moan louder as he fucked her first with two and then using three fingers.

"Ohhh, Inuyasha, please."

How much he enjoyed her pleading and begging, he would never tell her. It made his already stiff cock throb painfully. But he had wanted to use his fingers to fuck her forever, too afraid to cut her with his deadly claws on his half demon nights. Tonight, he could finally feel the texture of her pussy on the tip of his fingers. She felt hot and wet and on the brink of coming apart around his hand. Reluctantly, he slid his fingers out of her and turn her around, her perfectly round ass on display for his eyes only.

"Please Inuyasha, I can´t take it anymore."

She sounded desperate by now.

"That´s your punishment for letting me sleep on my human night and then waking me."

He clutched her hip on the right side while his left hand aligned his swollen length with her entrance, but not entering just yet. He rubbed the head up and down her damped folds until making contact with her clit, smearing a few drops of precum there and tapping gently on the sensitive bud. He repeated this twice, three times, hearing Kagome´s muffled moans until it was evident that he was punishing himself as well. When he couldn´t stand the sweet torture anymore, he thrust hard into her, sheathing his hard cock in her tight walls.

She almost cried when she felt him filling her to the brim, dilating her tight walls again. She relished in the feel of his hardened balls slamming against her labia, bringing her closer and closer to completion.

Inuyasha could sense her impending orgasm and moved faster, pistoning into her. His blunt nails digging into her forearms as he yanked her up flush against his chest to grab on the roundness of her breast, pinching her nipples once again until he felt her inner walls tightening around his dick, clenching and unclenching. He gave her one final upward thrust before he finally couldn´t hold back his own orgasm.

He held her tight against his chest, spreading gentle kisses on her neck and cheeks before their legs gave in and they boy collapsed on the futon panting and smiling.

Kagome turned around to face him, sliding an arm over his chest to gently stroke his cheek, her head pillowed on his shoulder.

"Oi, you know I´m only half demon, and not even that tonight. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Like I could and don´t try to deny it, you enjoyed it as much as I did."

She heaved a heavy sigh and tried to find his eyes in the darkness.

"I woke up and was feeling a little sad remembering the sleepless nights back in my time. I would study hard, burning the midnight oil, trying to put off sleeping until I was exhausted, too afraid to dream about you."

"Hey, I dreamt a lot about you around that time too. But I liked it, it made me feel closer to you." Inuyasha was running his fingertips up and down her arm as he spoke, trying to comfort her for all the times she had suffered apart from him.

"Well the dreams I had made me miss you more, and they left me dissatisfied."

"They did that? And now you figured I was right here and I could satisfy you"

"That was exactly my conclusion, and since you vowed to make me happy for the rest of my life, I just had to wake you up."

"Keh! Burning the midnight oil, you said? Makes sense, you are insatiable wench."

"Hey! Don´t say it like you were any different! And we have to make up for those three years, you know."

"Ok, ok. Now, go back to sleep. It will still be dark for a couple of hours."

"Aren´t you going to sleep anymore?"

"No, I´m wide awake now, thanks to you."

He smirked and looked at the drowsy expression on her face, knowing it wouldn´t be long before she was fast asleep, after all, she was only human.


End file.
